Vs. Darkrai
Vs. Darkrai is the fourteenth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/24/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Ian and Piplup stand on one side of a grass battlefield, with Tobias standing on the other side. Tobias has a wide grin on his face, as Ian grins in return. Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Phione, Hugh, Togepi, Silver, Barry and Silver sit in the crowd. Crystal: This is it! Ian’s finally going to accomplish his dream of becoming Pokémon League Champion! Barry: Are you kidding?! Tobias has the legendary Darkrai on his side! Ian may be strong, but not that strong! Sheila: This is Ian we’re talking about. He can overcome any obstacle that he puts his mind to. Rosa: I bet he has a plan in place on how to beat it already. It’s going to be the guy’s remaining five Pokémon that will be the problem. Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides will be allowed to make substitutions! The winner will become the Sinnoh League champion! Tobias: If it is all the same to you, I would like to choose first. I don’t believe my choice will be a surprise to anyone. Ian: Go ahead. I already have my first choice to combat Darkrai. Tobias: Thank you. Darkrai! Tobias throws his Luxury Ball, choosing Darkrai. Darkrai: Urah! Ian: Piplup. Piplup: Lup! Piplup jumps onto the field, doing a dab. Tobias: Hm. The one with Sleep Talk. You have way too much confidence in this one. Darkrai, fire Dark Pulse! Ian: Piplup, Whirlpool to Hydro Pump! Darkrai forms dark energy in its hands, firing double helix strands of Dark Pulse. Piplup glows with a bluish white aura as he forms Whirlpool in front of him. Whirlpool breaks from Dark Pulse, as a powerful stream of water shoots at Darkrai. Darkrai dodges with ease, charging at Piplup. Ian: Drill Peck! Tobias: Hit it with Dark Void! Darkrai forms a dark sphere of energy, throwing it as Piplup spins with a yellow bird aura. Piplup crashes into the Dark Void, as he drops to the ground asleep. Piplup grimaces in his sleep, suffering from Bad Dreams. Ian: Let’s test the limit of its power. Piplup, Sleep Talk! Piplup chirps in his sleep, as he fires Hydro Pump. Darkrai takes the hit, though pushes through easily. Tobias: Dark Pulse! Darkrai forms and fires Dark Pulse, blasting through Piplup. Piplup shudders from Bad Dreams, taking damage. Tobias: Ah! It wasn’t defeated! Most Pokémon don’t even survive one blow from us! Ian: We wouldn’t be here if we couldn’t. Piplup, Sleep Talk! Piplup talks in his sleep, as he spins forward with Drill Peck. Tobias: Finish it with Dark Pulse! Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, as Piplup’s Drill Peck pushes through it. Darkrai increases the power as Piplup approaches, eventually pushing him back. Piplup hits the ground defeated. Referee: Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai! Ian returns Piplup, content. Ian: Nicely done, Piplup. Take a good long rest. Ian draws a new Pokéball as he stares Tobias down. Ian: Alright. Now I’ve seen the level of your skill. It’s time to begin the main event. (Smiling) Defeating that Darkrai! Mr. Mime! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Tobias: A Fairy type. Not surprising to say the least. Darkrai, use Dark Pulse! Ian: Dazzling Gleam! Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, as Mr. Mime releases a rainbow colored light that blocks Dark Pulse. Mr. Mime fires Dazzling Gleam again, hitting Darkrai and knocking it back. Tobias: Dark Void! Ian: Misty Terrain! Mr. Mime closes its eyes as it inhales and exhales, releasing a blue mist from its body that spreads over the field. Dark Void flies over the mist, as it fades and breaks away. Tobias gasps in shock. Tobias: You didn’t have that move against Crystal. Even if in this scenario, it functions exactly like Safeguard. Ian returns Mr. Mime to its Pokéball, pulling out a Sport Ball. Ian: Heracross! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Barry: Yeah! Heracross will kick that thing’s butt! Hugh: The Bug Fighting combo will be strong against it. And with Misty Terrain, they can’t fall asleep! Rosa: He actually made a combo that may beat Darkrai! Ian: Megahorn! Tobias: Ice Beam! Heracross’ horn glows with green energy as he flies forward, with Darkrai firing an Ice Beam from its hands. Heracross takes it and pushes through, ramming Darkrai hard. Darkrai floats backwards, looking irritated. Darkrai: Urrrh. Ian: Now Arm Thrust! Tobias: Blast it away with Dark Pulse! Heracross thrusts his arms forward repeatedly, striking Darkrai each time. Darkrai releases Dark Pulse like a vortex around it, pushing Heracross backwards. Ian: And Brick Break! Tobias: Dodge it! Heracross flutters a bit into the air, arm glowing white as he comes down for Brick Break. Darkrai evades to the side, Brick Break striking the ground and causing the mist to rise up a bit before settling back down. Tobias: (Scowls) Not yet. Darkrai, Dark Pulse! Ian: (Excited) Megahorn! Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, as Heracross collides with it using Megahorn. Heracross strains but pushes through, striking Darkrai. Darkrai grimaces as it grabs its shoulder, while the Misty Terrain fades away. Tobias: Dark Void! Ian: Dodge it with Aerial Ace! Darkrai forms a Dark Void and throws it as Heracross speeds forward with Aerial Ace. Heracross does a twirl as he dodges Dark Void, approaching Darkrai. Darkrai forms another Dark Void in its hands, catching Heracross directly in it. Heracross falls asleep instantly. Ian: No! Tobias: I’m afraid that’s checkmate. Dream Eater. Darkrai’s eye flashes red, as a shadow-like version of itself shoots out of its body. The shadow figure goes through the sleeping Heracross, it glowing red as its energy is drained. Heracross is defeated as the shadow figure returns to Darkrai, it shimmering in red healing energy. Referee: Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai! Crystal: Ahh! So close! Dawn: (Disappointed) I had believed that he was going to win there. Silver: Dream Eater will restore Darkrai’s health. Ian just went from almost winning to being nowhere close! Conway: Maybe not. Dream Eater only restores 50% of the damage inflicted, and Heracross took a good amount of damage from pushing through Darkrai’s other attacks. It may not have healed as much as we think it did. Ian returns Heracross, smiling. Ian: Good work, Heracross. Almost there. Mr. Mime! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mime! Tobias: (Grim) This no longer amuses me. Darkrai, hit it with Ice Beam! Ian: Counter it with Charge Beam! Darkrai fires Ice Beam, as Mr. Mime charges electricity. Mr. Mime fires a beam of electricity, the attacks canceling each other out. Ian: Again! Tobias: Dodge and hit it with Dark Void! Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, Darkrai skating to the side to dodge. It throws Dark Void, as Mr. Mime releases Misty Terrain. The Misty Terrain causes the Dark Void to fade away, leaving Darkrai disgruntled. Tobias: Calm down, Darkrai. That one was on me. Dark Pulse! Ian: Charge Beam! Then Baton Pass! Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, as Mr. Mime blocks it with an enlarged Charge Beam. Mr. Mime then forms an energy baton in its hand, tossing it up into the sky. It spins, sucking Mr. Mime into the Baton and firing the laser to the Pokéball, Ian returning it. He chooses a new Pokéball and throws it at the baton, the energy merging with Blaziken as he comes out. Blaziken: Blaziken! Blaziken lands, igniting the flames around his wrist. Conway: A Blaziken?! Sheila: Another optimal choice! Its Fighting moves and quick speed will be more than a match against Darkrai! Crystal: I hope you’re right. Ian: Go Blaziken, Sky Uppercut! Blaziken dashes forward, fists glowing blue. Tobias has a stern expression now. Tobias: He prefers close combat. And the Misty Terrain is still in effect. Darkrai! Wear it down! Dodge and fire Dark Pulse! Blaziken appears in front of Darkrai, punching it repeatedly with Sky Uppercut as Darkrai tries to dodge. Darkrai drifts backwards, releasing Dark Pulse as a shield to push Blaziken back. Ian: Blaze Kick! Blaziken dashes forward and spins, foot ablaze as he strikes with Blaze Kick. Darkrai skids back, as Misty Terrain fades away. Tobias: Finally. Dark Void! Ian: Mirror Move! Barry: WHAT?! Is he going to use Dark Void back on him?! Darkrai throws Dark Void, as Blaziken forms a black portal by crossing his arms. Blaziken jumps over the Dark Void and fires his own from the Mirror Move. Darkrai is caught off guard as it howls as it approaches. However, the Dark Void fades away before reaching it, Darkrai looking perplexed. Tobias brushes his bangs out of his eyes as he gives a confident scoff. Tobias: Hmph. Dark Void can only be used successfully by Darkrai. That was a valiant attempt, though! Barry: Aaah! I thought he had it! Wyatt: I thought it was gonna work too! Tobias: Dark Void! Ian: Dodge it! Darkrai fires Dark Void as Blaziken leaps into the air, being high above them now. Tobias: Again! Ian: Focus Blast! Darkrai fires Dark Void up into the sky at Blaziken, as he raises his arms over his head. He forms a giant yellow energy sphere over his head, swinging his whole chest forward as he chucks the attack. Focus Blast bursts Dark Void, as it crashes into Darkrai, creating an explosion. Blaziken lands on the ground, as Darkrai is on the ground defeated. Referee: (In amazement) Darkrai is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken! The crowd erupts in applause and screams, with fangirls squeals deafening the crowd. Announcer: Incredible! Ian of the Desert managed to defeat Darkrai, ending Tobias’ clean sweep of the tournament! Crystal: Yes! He did it! Dawn: (Barely containing herself) That was, truly remarkable! Wyatt: Whew! That was something! Hugh: Incredible! Tobias returns Darkrai, closing his eyes in contentment. Tobias: I’m sorry, my friend. I wanted to go all the way to the top with you. But, this is why we took measures to prepare for this. (He opens his eyes, directing his speech at Ian.) Well done, Ian! I knew you would be a powerful foe, so I came prepared. Go, Heatran! Tobias throws an Ultra Ball, choosing a Heatran. Heatran: Heatran! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokémon. It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls. Dawn: What on Earth is that Pokémon?! Conway: I’ve never seen it before! Crystal: I read about it in a book at Canalave City! It’s a Legendary Pokémon! Tobias is from that city, so he probably read that book too! Rosa: For crying out loud! How many Legendaries does this guy have?! Ian: (Shaking with excitement) Another Legendary Pokémon. You sure are full of surprises. Tobias: It wouldn’t be a finale without it. Heatran, Magma Storm! Heatran breathes a liquid like fire, it flowing and forming like a powerful magma vortex. Blaziken is hit by Magma Storm, the vortex shooting high to the sky. Ian: (Scowls) Blaziken, return! Ian goes to return Blaziken, but the laser doesn’t get through the Magma Storm. Ian: So it’s trapped. Blaziken, let’s use their flames. Use Blaze Kick! Blaziken jumps into the sky, sticking his leg out and spins like a windmill. The magma fire all channels to Blaziken’s foot, creating an enlarged Blaze Kick. Blaziken dives at Heatran foot first, kicking Heatran on the forehead. Heatran grins, as all of the flames are drained from Blaziken’s foot and into Heatran. Blaziken pushes off and flips off. Ian: (Amazed) A Flash Fire ability. Tobias: Heatran live in volcanoes and feasts off heat. Heatran, Earth Power! Heatran stomps the ground as Blaziken lands down on one knee. The ground underneath him cracks and releases golden energy. Blaziken groans as he takes the full force of it, falling forward defeated. Referee: Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Heatran! The crowd goes wild again, as Ian returns Blaziken. Ian: We should’ve gone with Focus Blast. That’s my bad. Well, this will be good. I choose you, Sandslash! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Conway: Here it is. Dawn: Huh? What is? Crystal: Sandslash was Ian’s first Pokémon. Conway: And I think it has the most potential if it isn’t his strongest. If anyone can defeat Heatran, it’s Sandslash. Ian & Tobias: Stone Edge! Heatran and Sandslash stomp the ground, glowing blue jagged stones break out of the ground, crashing into each other. Ian: Sandstorm. Sandslash vibrates its quills, releasing a Sandstorm on the field. Ian puts his goggles on as Sandslash disappears. Tobias: He utilizes Sand Veil. Heatran, use Flash Cannon! Heatran fires a silver energy beam from its mouth, creating vacuums of air in the sand before being refilled. Heatran fires several shots, as Sandslash becomes visible approaching Heatran. Ian: Magnitude! Tobias: Stone Edge! Heatran stomps the ground, Stone Edge shooting up and ramming Sandslash. Sandslash strikes the Stone Edge with its claw, releasing shock waves from Magnitude through it. The Stone Edge breaks as Heatran takes the full force of it. Tobias: Magma Storm! Heatran breathes Magma Storm, as Sandslash fades away to dodge. The Sandstorm is lit aflame, the sky and grass field now on fire. Sandslash takes the attack, trapped. Tobias: Now Earth Power! Ian: Magnitude! Heatran stomps the ground, Earth Power striking Sandslash from below. Sandslash vibrates and releases Magnitude, it breaking the flames in the air. Heatran yells in pain from the Magnitude as it falls over defeated. The crowd erupts into screams and squeals again. Referee: (Barely audible) Heatran is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! Main Events * Ian and Tobias begin their match in the finals. * Ian defeats Darkrai, becoming the first trainer to do so. * Tobias reveals he has a Heatran. * Ian's Mr. Mime reveals it has learned Misty Terrain. * Ian's Blaziken reveals he has learned Focus Blast. * Ian's Sandslash reveals it has learned Stone Edge. Characters * Ian * Tobias * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Sheila * Barry * Silver * Referee Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Blaziken (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Darkrai (Tobias') * Heatran (Tobias') Trivia * Blaziken and Sandslash become Ian's second and third Pokémon to defeat a Legendary/Mythical Pokémon. The only other one that has beaten one is Charizard. * While the effects of Misty Terrain are the same as Safeguard, I had Mr. Mime learn it for surprise effect, and writing wise, it is more obvious to see when it ends, functioning like a timer. * Tobias obtains a Heatran to replace the Latios he has in the anime. As Ian is the one to befriend Latios in this series. I also wanted it to be a Sinnoh region Pokémon as well. ** It also helped that it had a double weakness to Ground, making it a foe that Sandslash could best. * The way Blaziken absorbed the flames from Magma Storm is based off his battle against John's Infernape in Battling in Sync. * Blaziken failing to use Dark Void via Mirror Move is based off the new condition that the move will fail if not used by Darkrai. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc